mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shao Kahn (MK9)
50px|left Para más información véase Shao Kahn (desambiguación)... Biografía Conocido por su ferocidad, la crueldad y el profundo conocimiento de las artes oscuras, Shao Kahn golpea el miedo en cualquier persona que se encuentra. Tan poderoso es el emperador del Outworld que intimida incluso al poderoso Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn, incorpora a su increíble fuerza en torno a un único objetivo: combinar todos los reinos en Outworld. Él imagina a sí mismo la decisión tirano todo lo que existe. Y para ello, que destruye cualquier cosa en su camino con un ansia de asesinato que deja sin aliento incluso de los más feroces guerreros. (Antes) El deseo de poder del Emperador Shao Kahn sólo es superado por su falta de piedad. Milenios atrás él derrocó a Onaga como gobernante del Outworld y ha conquistado muchos otros reinos desde entonces. Finalmente él centró su atención en el Earthrealm. El torneo Mortal Kombat le previene de tomar el reino a la fuerza, pero si los campeones de Shao Kahn ganan 10 torneos consecutivos, el Earthrealm será suyo. Mientras su campeón Shang Tsung y el Príncipe Goro no le fallen, él saldrá victorioso. (Actual) Otras imágenes center|250px Arte Conceptual center|200px Daño Traje Ladder Avatar 150px|center Notas adicionales * Es la tercera vez en la saga regular que Shao Kahn es jefe final (MK2, MK3 y MK9) y si contáramos las actualizaciones sería la quinta vez (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT y MK9) y por último, si contáramos todos los juegos, seria la sexta vez (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKSM y MK9) por esto, Shao Kahn es el jefe final que más duro en el juego. * Shao Kahn regresa como jefe final después de 5 juegos de la saga regular (MK4, MKDA, MKD, MKA, MKvsDC) siendo sub-jefe en dos de esos juegos (MKA y MKvsDC) y habiendo perdido la condición de jefe final con Shinnok, Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, Onaga, Blaze y Dark Kahn respectivamente. * La vestimenta de Shao Kahn esta modificada con respecto a los juegos anteriores, incluso esta cambia con respecto al Shao Kahn del presente con el del pasado. También como dato curioso, respecto a su casco, tanto como en el tráiler del juego, y en el juego, el casco sufre tres pequeños cambios. * Regresa su ataque de lanzamiento de jabalinas. * Según el Story Mode de MK (2011) él le gana a Blaze en MK Armageddon. * Es uno de los personajes que quedaron vivo después del Armageddon, siendo los otros: Taven, Shinnok, y el espíritu de Liu Kang. * Es la primera vez que podemos ver su Babality. * En el comienzo del modo historia Shao Kahn utiliza su traje de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe * Es la cuarta vez que es un jefe jugable (MKT, MKD (Para Game Cube), MKA y MK9 (Para PlayStation Vita). Frases de provocación *''Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!'' (Siente la ira de Shao Kahn!) *''Feel the power of Shao Kahn!'' (Siente el poder de Shao Kahn!) *''Don't make me laugh'' (No me hagas reír) *''You will never win!'' (Nunca ganarás!) *''You will die, mortal!'' (Vas a morir, mortál!) *''Prepare to die!'' (Prepárate para morir!) *''You are pathetic!'' (Eres patético!) *''You weak, pathetic fool!'' (Eres débil, tonto patético!) *''You are nothing!'' (No eres nada!) *''You suck!'' (Apéstas!) *''It's official!You suck!'' (¡Es oficial! Tú apestas!) *''You're still trying to win?'' (Todavía sigues tratando de ganar?) *''Ha ha ha ha ha!'' (Ja ja ja ja ja!) *''Bow to me'' (Arrodíllate ante mí) Véase también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Jefes Categoría:MK9 Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Outworld Categoría:Outworlder